The present disclosure relates generally to flame effects and, more particularly, to a system and method for generating flame effects using a fuel nozzle system.
Flame effects (e.g., visible flame outputs) are used to provide an aesthetic display for patrons and others across a wide variety of applications and industries, including in the fireworks industry, the service industry (e.g., restaurants, movie theaters), and in amusement parks, among others. Flame effects generally include ignition and/or burning of one or more fuels. For example, a torch displayed in a restaurant may include a wick that is soaked in a fuel (e.g., kerosene) configured to burn upon ignition. The burning kerosene and wick may produce a flame effect that releases ambient light for patrons in the restaurant.
Flame effects may be more aesthetically appealing and impressive when they are large and colorful. For example, a flame effect with a large, orange flame may be more appealing and impressive than a flame effect with a small, light-yellow flame. Further, a small, light-yellow flame may not be visible, fully or partially, in outdoor applications on a bright afternoon. Indeed, in outdoor applications in particular, flame effects may be visibly different at different times of the day or year depending on environmental factors (e.g., sunlight, weather, pollution, wind conditions). Unfortunately, colorful flame effects generally coincide with incomplete combustion, and incomplete combustion generally results in pollution via residual materials (e.g., pollutants) commonly referred to as soot or ash. Thus, it is now recognized that there exists a need for improved systems and methods for generating flame effects that balance cleanliness, efficiency, and coloration, such that the flame effects are aesthetically appealing, clean burning, cost-effective, clearly visible at any given time during operation, and adaptable to environmental factors.